


WARRIORS : DRAGONS ROAR

by Tom_Outcasted1



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: Afrikaans
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Outcasted1/pseuds/Tom_Outcasted1
Summary: After watching all these warrior cat videos. I decided to make my own story. This means that Toms story will be on Hiatus. But it will be continued_________Hillclan , Stoneclan , Cloudclan, and Fireclan. All clans happily lived together. No territory disputes. No prey stealing. nothing. This all changed when the current leader of fireclan. Heatstar, Assigned a strong "Loyal" Warrior, Lizardface. Deputy. Now fireclan Knew something wasn’t right with lizardface. But didn’t argue with their leader. Suddenly One day. Heatstar was found dead. Lizardface Returned to fireclan. Dead leader on his back. Lizardface. Now lizardstar knowing he did it. Accused the other 3 clans. Starting a war between all 4. Nothing can end this war. Until the heatclan Medicine cat. Bumbleberry, got a omen from starclan. About a kit from Swiftwind’s Litter. Emokit. A full black kit with green eyes. " 𝔸 𝕜𝕚𝕥 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕒 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕔𝕠𝕝𝕕.. 𝔸 𝕂𝕚𝕥 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕒 𝕥𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕠𝕗𝕊𝕥𝕠𝕟𝕖.. 𝔸 𝕜𝕚𝕥 𝕨𝕙𝕠’𝕤 𝕕𝕒𝕣𝕜𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕓𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥. 𝔸 𝕜𝕚𝕥 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕖𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥."
Comments: 2





	WARRIORS : DRAGONS ROAR

LEADER : Fernstar - A Orange Tabby Tom. With Short fur Brown eyes, and a scar on his shoulder.

DEPUTY : Redsong - A ginger she-cat with black front and back paws, and hazel eyes. 

MED CAT : Grasshopper - Dark grey Tom with short, stubby legs. 

_________

WARRIORS:  
WAXCLOUD : red mackerel "pseudo-tabby" tom, with short fur, and copper eyes.  
CROWSTORM : a black and red, mackerel tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat, with short fur, and gold eyes.  
NIGHTSTREAM: a long-haired, black-spotted tabby she-cat, with yellow eyes.  
ROWANFOOT—a long-haired, black and red, mackerel calico-tabby she-cat, with amber eyes.

__________

APPRENTICES:  
SOOTPAW—a black tom, with short fur, and gold eyes.  
LIONPAW—a long-haired, cream mackerel "pseudo-tabby" tom, with green eyes.

QUEENS:  
SPIDERNOSE—a black ticked tabby she-cat, with short fur, and amber eyes.  
STARLINGBLAZE—a black classic tabby she-cat, with long fur, and green eyes.

ELDERS:  
CUCKOOSTRIPE—a blue spotted tabby she-cat, with long fur, and copper eyes.  
COOTBLAZE—a short haired, black and red, spotted tortoiseshell she-cat, with amber eyes.  
CORMORANTCLOUD—a black classic tabby tom, with short fur, and hazel eyes.

KITS:  
FLAMEKIT - Orange tom with blue eyes 

(For some of these cats- I used this website! Check it out: https://perchance.org/warrior-cat-clans )


End file.
